


birthday genie

by littlemissmeggie



Series: blow out the candles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And He's a Little Bit of a Cockslut for Harry, Cock Ring, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Niall, it's niall's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: “We’ve got a busy day!”“Have we?” asked Niall as he took a large bite of fried egg and sausage.“Well, it depends,” answered Harry vaguely.“On what?” asked Niall through his mouthful.“What you want to do,” said Harry. “It’ll be like Choose Your Own Adventure! You can choose any three things you want to do and we’ll do them!”“So you’ll be like a genie.”“Oooh, I like that!” said Harry, face lighting up. “I’m the birthday genie!”or...Harry grants Niall three wishes for his birthday and things get a little kinky.





	birthday genie

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in honour of Niall's birthday and was posted on tumblr. It was a combination of ideas thrown at me by my lovely friend, beta, and sounding board Kim.

“Ni-all! Kit-ten,” singsonged Harry from where he lay on the bed beside Niall, stretched out on his side with a bent arm propping his head up off the mattress. “Ni-all! Wake up!”

He watched the blonde, eyes opening sticky-slow and arms and legs and back stretching, as he began to wake up.

“Kit-ten!”

“Mmm,” hummed Niall contentedly, a small smile spreading on his pink lips.

After a few minutes, his eyes opened completely and he seemed a bit more alert. “Good morning, Haz,” he said drowsily.

“Happy birthday, love!” said Harry excitedly, leaning down to kiss Niall’s mouth chastely.

“It’s me birthday!” said Niall happily, fully awake now. He moved to sit up.

“Don’t move!” said Harry, gesturing with his hands that Niall should stay where he was. “Well, you can sit up,” he added as Niall began to lower himself back down to the mattress. “Just don’t get out of the bed. I’ll be right back!”

Harry disappeared from the room and returned about five minutes later with a breakfast tray, heavy with bacon and sausages and eggs and toast and fried tomatoes and brown soda bread and tea. Niall shimmied himself up to a proper sitting position against the headboard and Harry placed the tray, little legs folded out, over Niall’s lap.

“Haz!” exclaimed Niall. “You made me a full Irish breakfast!”

“Not _full_ ,” he corrected. “I’m missing the black and white puddings, sautéed mushrooms, baked beans—”

“Don’t be a twat,” said Niall, cutting Harry’s rambling short. “Just kiss me.”

Harry leant over the tray cautiously, careful not to knock the breakfast on Niall’s lap, and kissed Niall again.

“Now eat up,” said Harry. “We’ve got a busy day!”

“Have we?” asked Niall as he took a large bite of fried egg and sausage.

“Well, it depends,” answered Harry vaguely.

“On what?” asked Niall through his mouthful.

“What you want to do,” said Harry. “It’ll be like Choose Your Own Adventure! You can choose any three things you want to do and we’ll do them!”

“So you’ll be like a genie.”

“Oooh, I like that!” said Harry, face lighting up. “I’m the birthday genie!”

Niall chuckled and Harry stole a sip of tea.

“What’s your first wish, then?” asked Harry.

“My first wish is that we stay naked all day,” said Niall. “Except _you_ can keep that apron on.” He pointed at the frilly pink apron Harry was wearing over his naked body; Harry had found it at a boutique in San Francisco and insisted he buy it, delighted because it read, in flowing pink embroidery across the chest, “Real Men Bake Cupcakes.”

Harry’s eyes darkened and he growled, leaning into nose at Niall’s neck and bite the pale freckled skin.

“Second wish,” said Niall, eyes closed and head tilted back as Harry licked at the teeth marks on his neck, “is that you bake me chocolate cupcakes with vanilla buttercream. Since you’ve already got that apron on.”

Harry pulled away from Niall’s neck and watched as the blonde finished up the last of his breakfast. “And what are we going to do while the cupcakes are baking?”

“Ahh,” breathed Niall, a smirk on his face. “That’s my third wish.”

*******

Niall sat on the kitchen island, marble top cool under his naked bum. He watched Harry, still in his pink cupcake apron, slowly add the flour-cocoa powder mix to the mixer. He turned off the machine to scrape down the sides of the bowl with a spatula and turned it back on high, letting the batter finish mixing while he lined the muffin tins with cupcake papers covered in little shamrocks and pots of gold.

Batter smooth and fluffy, Harry scooped it into the papers with an ice cream scoop. He handed Niall the empty bowl and spatula, kissing him on the nose, and put the muffin tin into the oven. Setting a timer, he turned back around and found Niall scraping the last bits of the chocolate batter out of the bowl, licking the spatula clean.

“Oh, kitten.” Harry groaned and stepped between Niall’s legs, placing his hands on Niall’s small waist. Niall smiled coyly and ducked his head forward, placing his lips to Harry’s. Harry moaned into the kiss and tasted chocolate. They kissed, Harry’s hands on Niall’s hips and Niall’s arms wound tight around Harry’s neck, for several minutes; Niall panted and made tiny little whimpers against Harry’s mouth, rocking his hips against Harry and feeling the taller lad’s erection.

“Wish number three,” he whispered, reaching down to where Harry’s hard cock tented the pink apron and wrapping his hands around Harry’s length.

“What’s, uh,” grunted Harry, “what’s wish number three?”

“Wish number three,” began Niall, pulling away from the kiss and pushing Harry back slightly, “has _several_ parts.”

“That’s cheating,” said Harry, eyes falling shut as Niall moved off the counter and dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Shh,” shushed Niall. “Now hold this up,” he said, folding the apron up at the waist. Harry moved a hand down to clasp at the fabric, giving Niall access to his stiff cock.

Niall looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as he leant forward, closing his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock and sliding his mouth down the entire length slowly until his nose brushed Harry’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. His pretty lips moved up and down Harry’s cock a few times, hollowing his cheeks a bit to create suction, before he pulled back and pinched Harry’s thigh, getting the brunette to look down at him. The head of Harry’s cock just inside his open mouth, Niall looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Yeah?” asked Harry. Niall blinked and nodded slightly, all the confirmation Harry needed before he moved his free hand down to the back of Niall’s head and shoved his hips forward, fucking into Niall’s mouth. Niall relaxed his throat and waited a few moments before Harry pulled back out and began to fuck his throat, shoving his length in deep and hard before pulling back out. Niall gagged once, drool slipping out of his mouth and down his chin. He closed his eyes tightly and a few tears dripped onto his cheeks.

“Born to suck cock,” said Harry gruffly, pace becoming brutal as he dropped the apron over Niall’s head and moved his hand down to meet the other where it tangled in Niall’s hair. “Best mouth, baby. You take me so well.”

Niall spluttered as Harry held his head in place, coming in his mouth just as the timer began to beep.

“Come here, pet,” said Harry gently as he dragged Niall up from his knees and pulled him into his chest. “Tell me the next part of your wish while I check the cupcakes.”

Niall looked at Harry, mouth closed still.

“Oh. You didn’t swallow, did you, baby?” asked Harry silkily, realisation dawning on him. Niall shook his head. “Go get a cock ring while I check these cupcakes. And don’t swallow.”

Harry’s eyes followed Niall as he left the kitchen before turning to the oven. “Oh, shut up. I hear you,” he said to the timer, shutting it off. He checked the cupcakes and decided they were done, pulling them out and setting them on a rack to cool.

Niall returned a minute later, cock ring in hand and mouth still closed tight.

“Come on, love,” cooed Harry, motioning Niall toward himself. Niall walked toward him, bubblegum pink cock hard between his legs. He put his hand out and Niall placed the cock ring in it. “You didn’t swallow, did you?” asked Harry. Niall shook his head again at the question and Harry said quietly, “Good boy.” He reached down and slipped the ring on Niall’s firm cock. “Now go sit down while I make the frosting,” he said, patting Niall’s bum as the blonde turned to walk to the kitchen table.

Harry moved back to the counter, measuring out sugar and water and egg whites and butter. He added the sugar and water to a pot and placed it on the stove, turning on the burner and stirring for a few minutes. He washed the mixer bowl and attached it to the mixer, pouring the egg whites and a small amount of sugar into the bowl and turning it on to high speed, ignoring Niall completely.

Niall sat, looking at Harry with unfocused eyes, Harry’s cum still warm in his mouth and his own cock hard between his legs. His breathing was uneven, short breaths inhaled and exhaled through his nose.

As Harry cut the butter into cubes, he finally looked at Niall where he sat at the kitchen table. His cheeks were flushed, lips closed, and hair mussed. He looked beautiful.

“Niall,” said Harry. “Ni.” Niall looked at Harry, eyes glazed, and Harry said kindly, “You can swallow now, love.”

Niall nodded and Harry watched the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed Harry’s cum.

“Good boy,” Harry told him as he left the butter to pour Niall a glass of water and bring it to the boy. Niall took the glass from Harry and blinked up at him.

Harry smiled and placed a hand to Niall’s cheek. “Let me finish the frosting and then I’ll take care of you. Okay, kitten?”

Niall nodded again.

Harry checked the boiling pot on the stove and turned off the burner, picking it up carefully and moving to the mixer. He drizzled the sugar syrup into the bowl of meringue, allowing the liquid to incorporate completely before turning the mixer speed up and dropping butter bit by bit into the bowl.

Niall drank his water, shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Harry worked.

“Niall, love,” said Harry, wiping melted butter off his fingers and turning the mixer off. “Go to the bedroom and lie down for me, all right?”

Niall stood and shuffled out of the kitchen. Entering the bedroom, he climbed on the bed and lay down on his stomach on the mattress. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, and heard Harry moving around the kitchen.

After about ten minutes spent waiting in silent anticipation, Harry entered the room.

“Oh, love,” came Harry’s voice from the foot of the bed. Niall opened his eyes and, looking over his shoulder, saw Harry looking at him, eyes hungry and dark. “I’m going to fuck you up.” He moved around the room to the nightstand and found a bottle of lube. “I’m going to fuck you until you cry. Until you can’t take it anymore and you _beg_ me to take off that cock ring so you can cum all over yourself, dirty boy. But I won’t stop fucking your sweet little hole until I’m finished. And I’ll cum in your arse, fill you up because you love that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” whimpered Niall. “Yes, please!”

“Tell me why you love it,” said Harry, kneeling above Niall on the bed.

“I’m a cumslut,” Niall told Harry, a bright pink flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest.

“Yes, you are,” agreed Harry, squeezing a bit of lube on Niall’s bum, smoothing it down into Niall’s crack and around his hole with his long fingers. “You love when I cum on you, don’t you? Love when I cum on your face and your cute little tummy and your bum.” He slipped a finger into Niall’s hole easily. “You love when I make you swallow my cum, too. You got hard just from sitting there with my cum in your mouth for half an hour.” Harry added a second finger beside the first and scissored them, stretching the blonde a bit before pressing both fingers deeper into his arse. “Open up so easily for me, too.”

Niall whined, squirming and trying to press back on Harry’s fingers, horny and ready for more.

“Look at you, you little cockslut,” chuckled Harry darkly, adding a third finger. “Do you want my cock?”

“Yes, Harry,” said Niall, desperate and wanting. “Please! _Please_!”

“I’m going to fuck you _so good_ , baby,” said Harry, using his free hand to slick up his thick cock. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes yes yes, oh, yes,” whimpered Niall, hips jerking back toward Harry. “Please fuck me!”

Harry removed his fingers and immediately replaced them with the head of his cock. He swivelled his hips, nudging the tip into Niall’s hole. Niall moaned and gripped the sheets next to his head. After a couple minutes of teasing Niall, Harry fucked into him, thrusting into his tight hole.

“Fuck, baby,” grunted Harry. “I don’t know how you’re always so tight. You’re such a fucking slut, taking my dick all the time. Letting me stretch you out so much. _Fuck_.”

Niall groaned and began to fuck back onto Harry’s cock, letting out choked grunts and whimpers. “Jesus, _fuck_ , baby. Just gagging for it,” said Harry, grabbing onto Niall’s hips and fucking into him hard. Overwhelmed with the pleasure and slight pain from both his stretched hole and oversensitive dick, Niall started to cry, tears clinging to his eyelashes and dripping down onto the bed below him.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, oh God, _Daddy_!” cried Niall. “Please, please, please. Take it off! Please, Daddy! I need to cum! It’s too much. _It’s too much_ ,” sobbed Niall, cheeks damp and nose wet.

“What a good boy, begging his Daddy to let him cum,” said Harry, wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist and reaching down to his cock. He slid the cock ring off and dropped it to the sheets. Still fucking into Niall’s arse, Harry jerked Niall’s wet dick a few times, working him through his orgasm. Niall came hard, cum coating Harry’s hand and his own thighs.

“ _Daddy_!” whined Niall, high and long. “Thank you, Daddy!” Harry continued fucking Niall, hard and fast, and Niall’s tears flowed down his face. “Ooooohhhh, _Daddy_!” Harry moved his cum-covered hand up to Niall’s face and pressed his fingers into Niall’s mouth, delighted when Niall immediately started licking his own cum off, eating it up like it was ice cream. The blonde moaned, lost in the taste of his cum and Harry’s fingers and the burning pleasure from Harry’s unforgiving pace as he kept fucking into Niall.

Harry came, fucking into Niall as he filled the boy up. “ _Shit_ , baby,” exclaimed Harry. “ _Fuck_ , you’re amazing.” He pulled out and watched as his cum began to trickle down Niall’s thighs.

“You want to be my good cumslut, baby?” asked Harry.

“Yes,” said Niall, nodding eagerly.

Without another word, Harry leant forward and licked his own cum from Niall’s arse, sticking his tongue into his fucked-out hole and coating it with cum. He tapped Niall’s hip and the boy shakily pushed himself up onto his knees and turned around to face Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. Harry met his lips and slipped his cum-covered tongue into Niall’s mouth, feeding Niall his cum.

They kissed for several minutes, Niall licking at Harry’s tongue and lips to get all of the cum.

“Mm, you’re so dirty, baby,” groaned Harry, arms around Niall’s waist. “I love it.”

Niall pulled back and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, breath damp and warm on Harry’s skin. “Thank you, Harry,” he said.

“You’re welcome, love.”

“I love you.”

“Oh, kitten. I love you, too,” said Harry, kissing the top of Niall’s head.

*******

Harry woke Niall two hours later. “Kit-ten,” he singsonged in the blonde’s ear. “Kitten!”

Niall looked at Harry with sleepy eyes and a sweet smile. “Hi, pet.”

“Hi, love,” said Harry, a fond smile on his own face, momentarily distracted as he leant down to kiss Niall’s already kiss-swollen lips. “Liam and Louis want to go out tonight.”

“Yeah?” asked Niall, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” said Harry, kissing Niall chastely again. “I think we’ll have to put on clothes though.”

“Reckon so, yeah,” said Niall, chuckling lightly. “Probably should shower too.”

*******

“Did you have a good birthday, mate?” asked Liam, dragging Niall into a big hug. “Haz give you a good gift?”

Niall blushed a light pink and ducked his head.

“Ugh,” said Louis from behind him. “ _Please_ don’t tell us. I don’t want to know what kind of weird shit you two do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am planning to post a fic that was originally posted to my tumblr every sunday afternoon, so keep an eye out for "new" stories! (and i'm hoping to continue the same sunday afternoon posting schedule once i start publishing my next chaptered fic.)
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com) and say hello!
> 
> comments and kudos are _sooo_ encouraging!


End file.
